


We'll hate what we've lost

by gangseysfoxes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bookclub, Dare, Jimon fluff, M/M, Nerdy Simon, grumpy Jace, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangseysfoxes/pseuds/gangseysfoxes
Summary: - but we'll love what we find."I'm so badass," Simon says proudly."You're in a bookclub.""Yeah, a badass bookclub."AKA Jace gets dared to go to a bookclub meeting and even though Jace is not looking forward to it, the outcome is better than he could've hoped.





	We'll hate what we've lost

_"I dare you to join a bookclub."_  
  
_"A what?" Jace exclaimed with wide eyes while looking at Isabelle._  
  
_"A bookclub," she repeated with a smug smile._  
  
_"Do it," Alec said, his voice low and stern._  
  
_"Sure, I'll do it. Alec, truth or dare?"_  
  
Jace shakes his head as the memory, of him taking the dare, ghosts through his mind. He still can't believe he's actually doing it. He doesn't even know how this bookclub thing works but he's sure that he won't like it. The last time he read something for his own pleasure was probably 10 years ago.  
  
He looks up at the building that is the library and shivers at the cold before making his way inside. His fingertips are freezing off and he dreads this more than anything. He asks the lady at the counter where the bookclub is and she directs him down to hallway. He walks as he is told and he knows it's right before he can hear soft talking coming from around the corner. _I thought you had to be completely silent in the library_ , Jace thinks with a grim on his face.  
  
He rounds the corner and sees a group of people sitting on colorful pillows in a circle. There's only one empty spot and so Jace sits down next to a guy with messy brown hair and glasses. He rests his elbow on his pulled-up knee and places his chin in the palm on his hand, ready to just doze off, when he hears a voice.  
  
"Hello, I'm Simon."  
  
Jace turns his head and sees that the boy next to him is addressing him. His eyes are big and brown and he has a shy smile on his face.  
  
"Jace."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Simon says and he holds out his hand. "Is this your first time coming to a bookclub meeting?"  
  
Jace looks down at Simon's hand, a little taken aback by the old-fashioned gesture but he shakes Simon's hand anyway. "Yes it is. It wasn't exactly my choice to be here either."  
  
"Oh wasn't it? I couldn't have guessed that at all," Simon laughs and Jace somehow finds himself smiling.  
  
"You're an idiot _and_ a nerd," Jace says, making a gesture that indicates that he's talking about being in a bookclub.  
  
"I'm a badass," Simon says proudly.  
  
"You're in a bookclub."  
  
"Yeah, a _badass_ bookclub," Simon's eyes shimmer and Jace shakes his head in disbelieve.  
  
"Sure keep believing that. Mind if I take a nap when you guys read books together?" He raises his eyebrows at Simon, who's jaw drops at his question.  
  
"Yes I do mind. You can't just go to sleep. Why are you here anyways, if it's such a bother?"  
  
"A dare. I'm gonna kill my sister when I'm back home but she doesn't know that yet," Jace explains.  
  
"Why would you kill your sister? If she hadn't dared you to come here then we wouldn't have met, would we?"  
  
Jace frowns, unsure if Simon is flirting with him. No matter if he is, the comment makes something in Jace's chest feel all warm.  
  
"No, we wouldn't," Jace says and grins at Simon.  
  
-  
  
They proceed to read a book together with the group. Simon offers to read out loud and Jace can't help but feel that he quite likes the sound of Simon's voice. The brown haired boy giggles occasionaly and Jace isn't as bored as he thought he would be. He keeps looking over at Simon, notices how he pushes back his glasses with his pointy finger every time it slides down the bridge of his nose. His voice is filled with emotion and his eyes glow. Simon seems to really love reading this damn book. Jace, however, has no clue as to what the book is about because he just can't seem to concentrate on anything other than Simon. It's frustrating to say the least.  
  
-  
  
Jace gets up from his spot in the circle. After 3 hours of sitting in the same place, his behind hurts and his legs feel stiff. Simon stands up with him and walks next to him as Jace leaves the library. Walking back the same way he came.  
  
"So, did you have a little fun?" Simon asks as they stand outside the large building.  
  
"No," Jace says stubbornly even though he very well knows that he did.  
  
"Sure you didn't," Simon counters and laugh that contagious laugh of his, Jace joins him and he realizes that he hasn't felt this - what's the word? - _carefree_  in a long time.  
  
He crosses his arms in front of his chest, as if that will stop his heart from fluttering. When their laughter has died down, Jace looks at Simon, shyer than he usually is around people.  
  
"So will you come to the next bookclub meeting?" Simon asks, his eyebrows raised high above his glasses. The sight makes Jace want to hit something or get sickly drunk. So, adorable.  
  
"No, I will not."  
  
"S-so you did not have a little fun and you won't come to the next meeting. I.. must have done something.. wrong then," Simon stutters and looks at the ground between them.  
  
"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. Okay, I did have a little fun," Jace admits, his ears turning red. Simon looks up at him with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Will you come to the next bookclub meeting too? Please?" Simon pouts.  
  
"Okay, sure. But only if you go on a date with me," Jace says, hoping with all his heart that Simon isn't straight and will turn him down like he's crazy and never speak to him again. The thought alone makes Jace's heart ache.  
  
"Done," Simon says and Jace can't believe his ears.  
  
"Wait, really?" Jace asks, shock spread across his face.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not? You never know what might come of it," Simon smiles in a way that's far too innocent and shy for the comment that just left his mouth. Any other human being would've winked after a line like that. But no, Simon simply smiled.  
  
Simon takes a piece of paper out of his back pocket, puts it in Jace's hand and then walks down the steps in front of the library. Leaving Jace without another word. Jace's gaze follows Simon as he walks away until he's only a tiny speck in the distance.  
  
Jace takes a look at the little paper in his hand and smiles when he sees what it is -  
  
Simon's phone number. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title + Subtitle are from Featherstone by The Paper Kites, check them out they're honestly amazing. 
> 
> Now onto the story, this was short and simple but i wrote this a long time ago and thought i would just post it for fun. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Until, maybe, another time. - Allison.


End file.
